Freckles
by faeriemorgaine
Summary: Jack has always liked taking pictures of Hiccup. Particularly his freckles, and he is delighted when he finds out that the Viking has more than what is usually seen on his face.


**Oneshot.**

**(Rated T for suggestive stuff)**

**Modern/Photographer!Jack AU**

Basically I have a serious love of freckles- it runs deeply within me and I love trying to find freckles on really-freckled people. So I thought maybe Jack does the same with Hiccup, but gets to see just how many the other really has.

Maybe I'll expand on this later or something.

* * *

Jack had noted two things that were very, very important: Hiccup was utterly freckled, and he absolutely adored taking pictures of him because of it.

Now he knew that he was freckled already when he'd first met the young man during his first semester of college. It was obvious from looking at his face that (behind the glasses he sometimes wore), there were a plethora of freckles. He had been so pleasantly surprised to see someone with so many freckles that he'd snapped at least a dozen pictures. But it wasn't just across the bridge of his nose, lighting up his smile and sprinkling the corners of his eyes, and he didn't notice it right away either. But the more Jack looked at Hiccup, the more he had let his eyes wander throughout the semester (and more importantly the closer they became), the more he had found that the other was just painted with them. And like a dalmatian puppy, it was something Jack discovered he adored.

Dotted and spotted all over his person, it was indeed very visibly strewn across his face, but Jack had made it his goal to find more of them when he realized there must be. Thus the following months had been a pleasant mix of hunting the young man down and becoming his acquaintance long enough to take pictures without it seeming somewhat creepy. But pleasantly surprised again, Hiccup did not seem to mind having his picture taken at all, particularly if it was Jack taking the pictures. He was actually quite natural no matter when the photo was snapped, and it was not long before both students became close.

Jack had discovered the extent of his freckles right before the first time they kissed. Coming up behind him to embrace him, he had seen very subtly tipping his ears and arcing behind them and along his hair line down to his neck to cluster back there, were more spots. When he had traced his lips back along Hiccup's jaw, Jack had found even more, lighter ones dancing there. It seemed no matter where on his face he looked, Jack could see assortments of little spots just waiting to be noticed. Waiting to be kissed and admired.

The next time he noticed hidden freckles was when his cool, pale hands sifted through Hiccup's hair. Hidden among his part and beneath his hair there were more of them- dark little spots hardly visible under the layer of auburn. He had kissed his head many times that night, each time he counted a significantly dark one. Hiccup thought he was just being very affectionate.

And there were more, but he hadn't discovered these next ones until winter had passed, finals were out of the way and family obligations and travels were through.

As Spring came back, he knew the other had freckles on the backs of his hands, and kissed his palms when he'd let Jack see the freckles there. But his shoulders had become exposed with the warm spring air, and Jack could see the speckles of freckles sliding all along his arms like he was the canvas to a pointillism painter's fondest wishes. His shoulders were spotted and darkest at their tips, lightly speckled past the crease and curving further to under his arms. His armpits held so many that Jack eagerly wondered if every joint held darker, more noticeable ones like that. They clustered in groups closer to his elbows too and every time he bent his arms they seemed to come closer together as if asking to be seen. Jack would kiss Hiccup's inner elbows because he couldn't resist the little spots. Yet he never told Hiccup why he was kissing him and the other would look at him and whap his head so he could get back to work.

Hiccup was always working on something- sketches, mechanisms etc. When he reached up higher on the shelves and his shirts rode up, Jack could see the freckles on his lower back. He lifted up his shirt and followed the trail from his neck down his spine, across his shoulder blades and down down down until he was at his hips. His fingers railed lightly over every nook and cranny because every dip and arch of his back held more spots. Whenever he moved his arms, his shoulder blades highlighted the dots along the crease of his back and Jack's lips were all over them. He had made the other stop what he was doing and turn back to look at him questioningly, but Jack would only return the look with a mischievous grin.

And then he had decided that it was now or never. He asked his boyfriend if he could take pictures of him in a better setting. Hiccup didn't care, he knew it made Jack happy and he liked the attention. So Jack set up the studio he'd borrowed from a friend and made sure the lights and backdrop were good enough to compliment him. He stripped Hiccup to his pants (too tight for Jack not to admire and thus leave them) and sat him down where the light illuminated his whole back and chest, the beautiful freckles absolutely stunning when visible together like this. The light was more gold than white and he'd chosen it on purpose because white light just didn't reflect and halo off his hair and skin like yellow light did. White light bleached what should be accented.

Hiccup stared up at Jack with curious green eyes, wondering what he was admiring, and Jack shushed him and started taking pictures. It was halfhearted though, and he knew the shots would come out good by complete accident because his slender, pale and freckled boyfriend was so absolutely photogenic, even if he denied it. So he instead paid close attention to the rise and fall of his chest and shoulders as he was positioned in different ways. His freckles lit up his pale body like colour to class and it made Jack so very envious. He wanted Hiccup to understand why he loved those freckles so badly, when the other seemed to find them distasteful in some way. Jack would never comprehend that.

His freckles fell across his shoulders and into his spine in delicate, uneven arches and spotted his back along his shoulder blades like wings. They swooped down along his spine, cupping the dimples back there (such cute dimples too) and disappeared beneath the rims of his hiphuggers. Jack followed them around as they slanted along his hips and curved round to cling in a much bigger cluster down beneath his naval where Jack was positive they surrounded other equally hidden parts. He followed them up his stomach and found parts where the freckles were very light and at a distance, could not be seen, yet there they were. He followed them up as the freckles darkened around his chest and dotted his nipples, slanting up again to his collar where they grouped and followed up his neck.

Hiccup had started to blush when he realized just how Jack had been following and taking pictures and he had to assure him he was trying to find the proper angles. A solid lie, and he wondered if his boyfriend had sen through it.

By this point, Jack wanted to see more than his spotted toes. He wanted to see his legs and Hiccup begrudgingly took those wonderfully tight pants (that made his butt look just so perfectly squeezed, but that's another story) until only his boxers were left. Jack had to stop and lower the lens to admire just how many spots were on his lover's body. Hidden beneath his pants were yet more spots. Freckles danced across his knees and hugged tight to his thighs as they circled all the way around his legs and clung to the back of his knees. Spotted down his calves as they tiptoed further down to his ankles. Hiccup had crossed his arms, a sly grin appearing on his face. He finally understood what Jack was up to and tapped his foot. He cleared his throat to snap Jack out of his mesmerized trance and the other blinked.

"You could have just asked, Jack." Hiccup explained. "Instead of trying to spy behind your camera."

Jack let out a nervous chuckle and his arms were around Hiccup's hips moments later. "Can you blame me, Hic?"

"For discovering that you have a freckle fetish? No, but it does explain why you keep kissing me for no apparent reason sometimes." He raised an eyebrow at Jack's guilty expression.

"You caught me." Jack replied with a shrug.

Hiccup watched him and deep green eyes met iced baby blues with a fondness he always held for him. "Do you really like freckles that much?"

Jack let out a roaring laugh and pressed his lips to Hiccup's neck, whispering against his skin. "Are you kidding me, babe? I love freckles. I wish I had as many as you! I like your freckles best though. You look best in them anyways, I think~" Hiccup chuckled again and he could feel Jack's lips curve into a smirk against his skin, his hands hooking into the rims of his boxers. "But you know…. there are still two places I haven't explored for freckles yet."

And Hiccup blushed.


End file.
